1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an article of manufacture adapted to be illuminated. More particularly, this invention pertains to a housing in communication with a membrane of the article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a substantial market for articles of manufacture that illuminate. For example, there are handbags that have a light fixture in an interior compartment, and a switch for controlling provision of power to the fixture. The advantages of providing light to an interior compartment is the ability to search the compartment with light provided from the inside thereof. In addition to handbags, there exist a plurality of articles that have illuminating ability. Unfortunately, the design of articles that can be sold at mass market prices while offering an eye catching effect, such as artificial luminance, is complex and difficult. To achieve such an effect, the article must include a power source, preferably compact. In addition, inexpensive prior art articles incorporating a battery-powered device has generally been of limited useful life since inexpensive designs fail to permit battery replacement.
Although there are many items on the market that have illuminating characteristics, most of these items are functional in that they provide light to a specific area where it is need. However, illuminated article can also be used to provide artistic or otherwise aesthetically pleasing affects to the consuming public. Limitations associated with such article is the ability to conceal the functional elements, such as the battery and associated holder, or otherwise make them less intrusive. There is therefore a need for an article adapted to receive a compact power source for delivering electrical energy to a light emitting diode.